


Drunk Dialing

by bfketh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfketh/pseuds/bfketh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not Levi's fault that his phone stored names alphabetically and that his best friend's and his secret crush's names both start with the same two letters.</p><p> </p><p>(2014 Ereri Secret Santa gift.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Dialing

Eren groggily pried his eyes open as his phone jingled with an annoyingly cheerful tune from his nightstand. He snatched it up, and the first thing his eyes focused on was the time.

"Seriously?! Who the hell is calling me at three a.m. on _Christmas_?!"

Okay, so it wasn't technically Christmas anymore now that it was past midnight, but still.

Eren was about to silence the call when he noticed the name flashing across the bottom of the screen (which also conveniently answered his question).

 _Levi_.

Almost at instinct on seeing the name of his grumpy and - at times - neurotic supervisor, Eren swiped his finger across the screen to answer, all the while wondering why Levi was calling.

Maybe he'd found a bug in that last bit of code Eren had turned in. Or, on a more positive note, maybe the office had burned to the ground.

"Hello?" Eren's voice was still rough and groggy from sleep.

"Erwin! 'Bout fuckin' time you answered, you giant blond shit." Eren startled at the sound of Levi's words coming through uncharacteristically slurred.

_He can't be..._

"Look, I need you to come pick me up. Shitty Glasses fuckin' dragged me out to Pixis's bar, and then they fuckin' _ditched_ me. _No, I don't need a 'Daddy' you misshapen shit-stain!_ " The last sentence was obviously being shouted to someone besides Eren. "Look, come get me, and I won't complain about the fuckin' TFS reports for...for at least a month. I don't wanna have to get in some filthy taxi that hasn't been cleaned since the Reagan adminit...adamin...since Reagan was President."

"But-"

Levi groaned. "Come on, Erwin. Just unwrap yourself from Mike's dick for twenty minutes, that's all I'm - _I swear to God, if one more of you twink motherfuckers gropes me I will strangle you with your own intestines_ \- asking. I just want to go _home_ and be hungover in peace." With that, Levi abruptly ended the call.

Eren pulled his phone away to stare at it in disbelief. "But I don't even know where you live..."

~~~~~

Fifteen minutes later, Eren was pulling up in front of the bar in question. He wasn't sure _why_ he was doing this. He _could_ have just called Erwin, he supposed, since their boss had been the one Levi had thought he was talking to in the first place, but, well, here he was. Luckily, he didn't have to go inside; he almost immediately spotted Levi leaning against the wall of the building, eyes scanning the street.

Eren got out and walked up to him. "Hey."

Levi jumped, looking at Eren in wide-eyed surprise. "Eren?! The fuck are you doing here?" Eren could smell the alcohol on his breath from where he was standing five feet away.

Eren shrugged. "Oh, you know, it's a holiday tradition in my family to come out to gay bars at..." He squinted at his watch. "3:38 a.m." When Levi just blinked at him in confusion, Eren sighed. "You called me."

"No, I didn't, I called Erw-" Levi cut himself and groaned, running his hands over his face and into his hair. "Fuck. **Er** en. **Er** win. _Fuck_."

"I'm kinda flattered that you have me listed by name in your phone and not 'Shitty Brat' or something." Eren smiled, and when Levi just narrowed his eyes at him in his signature glare - the effect of which was somewhat ruined by the way he couldn't seem to decide on whether to glare at Eren or at a point about six inches to Eren's left - Eren's smile widened into a grin. "Anyway, come on. Let's get you out of here." Eren reached out to grip Levi by the elbow, gently steering him toward his car. Levi swayed slightly, and Eren could tell by the stiffness in his back that he was probably contemplating jerking away, but the shorter man seemed to think better of it and allowed himself to be led.

Eren got Levi buckled into the passenger seat before climbing behind the wheel and fastening his own seat belt. He looked over at Levi, who was now resting his head against the window with his eyes closed. "Why'd you get so drunk, anyway? I've never seen you like this before."

"If I wanna get smashed on my birthday, that's my own fuckin' business." Levi sat back up and opened his eyes to glare at Eren again. "Besides, it's all _your_ fault."

"My fault?! How is it my f-!" Eren never got to finish his sentence as Levi's hand fisted in his shirt and jerked him forward. The next thing he knew, his lips clacked clumsily and somewhat painfully against Levi's.

And then Levi was letting go of Eren and slumping back down in the seat, his eyes fluttering closed. Eren stared at him in confusion as his lips still tingled from the kiss. He could taste vodka on them.

And he _still_ didn't know where Levi lived.

~~~~~

Levi woke up slowly, his head pounding and his stomach also expressing its extreme disappointment with him. He kept himself still and his eyes closed as he tried to evaluate where he was. The bed was unfamiliar, but the sheets smelled clean, _thank God_ , and there didn't seem to be anyone else in it. Someone had taken off Levi’s coat, shoes, and belt, but all his other clothes seemed to be in order. Bracing himself, he opened his eyes.

He gritted his teeth against the expected stab of pain in his temples as sunlight flooded his vision. When his eyesight cleared, he realized there was a bottle of water and some aspirin sitting on the nightstand.

There was also a note.

_Figured you’d need these. –Eren_

Levi had always been one of those people blessed – cursed – with a perfect memory, no matter how drunk he got. At the sight of Eren’s neat signature, all of the events of the previous night came back. Hanji pulling him out of his apartment without so much as a “by your leave,” saying he couldn't spend his entire birthday moping and alone. Hanji then getting distracted by running into some old classmates. Levi drinking _way_ too much and then calling Erwin – he thought – to come pick him up because he was too impatient to slog his way through the crowd looking for Hanji. Eren showing up instead.

The kiss.

Levi downed the medicine and the water, and then sat on the bed with his elbows propped on his knees and his head in his hands as he wondered just how in the hell he was going to salvage this situation.

He’d fucked up.

He’d royally fucked up.

Eventually, he pried himself out of bed, knowing that sitting there wasn't going to solve anything. Along the way, he found and made use of Eren’s bathroom, feeling almost human again after spending ten minutes splashing cold water on his face.

When he walked into the living room, a pile of blankets on the couch stirred and shifted, revealing a sleepy-looking Eren who sat up with a yawn. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at Levi who was _not_ going to think that his tousled bed-hair was adorable. He certainly wasn't going to contemplate what it would be like to wake up to that sight every morning.

Eren stifled another yawn. “G’morning.”

“Morning.” Levi sat down on the end of the couch Eren had vacated. Maybe…maybe this would be okay. Levi could just act like he didn't remember what had happened after Eren had showed up to get him, and they could just…never talk about the incident. At all.

That would be great.

Unfortunately, Eren had other ideas.

“Why did you kiss me?”

Levi groaned. “I am not sober enough to deal with this shit right now.”

“Tough.” Eren’s jaw set in a familiar, stubborn line. “I think I have a right to know, _especially_ after you said it was my fault you were drunk in the first place.”

Levi’s eyes darted around the room, desperately trying to find something, _anything_ , to focus on that wasn't Eren.

As he hesitated to answer, Eren asked again, a note of frustration creeping into his tone, “ _Why_ , Levi?”

“Because I’m your supervisor!” Levi snapped, glaring at Eren. “Because you’re smart, you’re funny, you’re way better at this social bullshit than I am, and you’re the most gorgeous man I’ve ever met! Because of your stupid hair that makes me just want to run my fingers through it, because of your _insanely beautiful_ sea-green eyes that shouldn't even be fucking real, because of how stupidly perfect your forearms are when you get really involved in work and roll up your shirt sleeves! Because every single fucking day, I _wish_ I had the balls to ask you out for coffee, or dinner, or a movie! But I don’t! _Because I’m your goddamned supervisor!_ ” Levi ran out of steam then, panting heavily as Eren looked at him in open-mouthed shock. Levi buried his face in his hands. They were trembling. “Fuck.” He lowered them again, staring resolutely at the wall opposite the couch. “I-I understand if you want to transfer to someone else’s department. I’ll put in a good word for you with Erwin. This won’t… What happened last night won’t happen again.”

“…What if I wanted it to happen again?”

Eren’s voice was small, quiet. Levi turned back to him, certain he’d misheard. “What?”

“What if I said I wanted it to happen again?” Eren was leaning toward him, his eyes clear and determined.

Levi wondered if this is what it was like to die. He couldn't hear anything except his own heartbeat pounding in his ears, felt like he couldn't get enough oxygen in his lungs. He forced in a deep breath. “…I’d have to say no.” He watched Eren’s expression start to fall by inches. “Not until you’d brushed your teeth, first. Morning breath is gross.”

Eren’s face broke into a dazzling smile as he laughed, like the sun breaking through the clouds. Warm arms wrapped around Levi, and Eren nuzzled his face into Levi’s shoulder. Levi brought one hand up, threading his fingers gently through Eren’s hair as his other hand reached around him to rub circles into his back. He closed his eyes and buried his nose in Eren’s hair, dropping a chaste kiss against his temple. It was…nice.

Maybe…

Maybe this would work out after all.


End file.
